A Year of New Beginnings
by acechica
Summary: Bella starts her new year off watching her fiance' make out with another girl. Now, she has to go to his parent's anniversary party and pretend that they haven't called off the engagement. What happens when they get snowed in? Will the truth come out?
1. Chapter 1

**A Year of New Beginnings**

All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer… all the things we obsess over came from her awesome mind. I'm just borrowing her characters for my own pleasure.

Chapter One

Bella POV

**January 21**

**3:00pm**

Why did I agree to going to this stupid party? Why? I mean I don't even want to be around people, let alone be around him, maybe he won't even show up. I laugh at myself, because even to me that sounds retarded, we were celebrating his parents for crying out loud. I fall back onto my bed, well technically it's not mine, mine is back at his apartment, with the rest of my life, this bed belongs to Rose and Emmett. I've been staying at their house for the past three excruciatingly long weeks. Staring up at the ceiling, I secretly wish for it to cave in on me in some freak accident so that I can avoid going to the Cullen's house tonight.

As if she can sense the fact that I'm even considering backing out of her parent's anniversary party, my phone rings "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Cinderella.

"Hi Alice," I mumble into the phone.

"Bella, why do you sound like you're not getting ready yet?"

"I don't know Alice, maybe because I'm lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out the meaning of life."

"Don't you even think of backing out of this evening, I've put a lot of time and effort into this party for my parents and as my best friend it is your duty to show up with a smile on your face. Besides I found you the perfect dress!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yea, a new dress, just what I've always wanted" I reply sarcastically. "But just so you know, I'm bringing a pair of comfy clothes to change into after this shindig, 'cuz knowing you we'll be up half the night cleaning afterwards."

I could hear Alice groan before she replied, "fine, but you can't change until people start leaving, do you understand me? And bring an extra set of clothes, we may stay the night there and clean up in the morning."

"Fine Alice, whatever you desire darling, what time do I need to be there?"

"Jasper and I are already at mom and dad's getting everything set up for tonight, the party starts at seven thirty, so be here by five. That should give me enough time to beautify you and do touch-ups on Rose and myself. If you're riding with Rose and Em, please remind them to stop and get ice, they tend to forget little things like that" Alice giggled, "oh, and tell them to pack an overnight bag too, just in case. Oh, one more thing Bella, mom and dad don't know about you and Edward yet, so for tonight, can we please, please pretend you haven't called off the engagement."

I gasped, "You mean he hasn't told anyone? Not even Esme or Carlisle? I don't want to be the one to break their hearts, I'm not gonna tell them, I love them like my own parents and tonight is about them, not me or your stupid heart-breaking brother."

"Alrighty then, um, no comments like stupid heart-breaking or cheating Edward tonight, ok?"

"Whatever Alice, I'll be there with a fake smile and I'll try to keep my opinions to myself."

"That's all I'm asking for," Alice replied.

"Sure, sure, see ya later Ali"

"Five o'clock sharp," Alice yelled as I pushed the end call button on my iphone.

I stared up at the ceiling once more, hoping it would collapse on top of me and save me from the nightmarish evening I was sure to endure tonight. But, alas, it didn't crumble so I got up from my bed and packed my overnight bag with the essentials. After making sure I had everything needed, I trudged down the hallway of Rose and Emmett's house in search of the loving couple, to inform them of Alice's new mission for us."

**4:50pm**

As he loaded the few bags he had bought inside the store, Emmett asked, "Bellsie, you sure you're up for this?" It's not like him to be emotional, but when it comes to family, he's very protective, and even if technically I don't fit into that category, I feel like Emmett will always be my big brother. He climbed in the front seat of his Jeep, and then turned to look at me and smiled, "we can still ditch this thing and throw our own party."

"Only if you want a Tinkerbell sized chic storming our house and destroying all of your precious toys," Rosalie chuckled. "You did remember the ice right?"

"Crap, I'll be right back" Emmett jumped out of the Jeep and took off running back into the store, leaving Rose and I laughing.

"How does he forget the main thing that we sent him into the store for, what was going through his mind?" I managed to ask Rose in between giggles.

She looked back at me with a smile and said, "God only knows with that man."

**4:59pm**

My stomach started to feel queasy as we made the turn onto the long, winding driveway up to the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure if it was the way Emmett was driving like a madman trying to make it there on time to appease Alice, or if it was knowing that my ex-fiancé, Edward Cullen would be in the same room as me in less than two hours. As we rounded the last corner of the driveway, I could see Alice standing on the front porch and it looked like she was tapping her shoe in anticipation. Emmett parked in the his parent's massive garage and I caught myself doing a quick check of all the cars inside to see if he had arrived yet, letting out a sigh of relief when I realized the only cars here belonged to either Esme, Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett. I grabbed my bag and headed toward the waiting Alice.

From a distance, Alice looked aggravated, but as we got closer her features seemed to change and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around me.

With her arm around me, we walked into the Cullen's house. Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the door. Embracing me, Esme greeted "Bella, I've missed you, how are you doing?"

I smile at Esme, she's always been a mother figure to me, "I was just here almost a month ago for Christmas, nothing much has changed since then." I lied, I've always been a horrible liar and I could tell Esme knew something was up, but thankfully she didn't call me out on it.

"Esme, hand over my future daughter, I want a hug too before Alice rushes her off to play dress up." Carlisle smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"I guess that Edward will be joining us after his shift at the hospital?" Carlisle asked me.

"I suppose so," I replied quietly, begging Alice with my eyes to rescue me. I would even sacrifice myself to playing Bella Barbie to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Thankfully Alice came to my rescue.

"Alrighty, enough of this chit-chat, there's work to be done before this party. Bella, Rose, you two take your stuff up to my old room, that's where we'll all be getting ready. Em, you take your stuff and put it in your old room, Jazz already stashed his stuff up there and is waiting for your help to finish some last minute things before you two get dressed. Mom, Dad, go relax, just be ready to make your entrance at seven thirty. Ok, everyone knows what's going on, let's move." Alice hollered. I'm not sure how someone so small can be so bossy.

Making my way upstairs to Alice's old bedroom was like walking down memory lane. There were pictures everywhere. The six of us have been together our whole lives, like we were destined to be together. Emmett, Edward and Alice are the original Cullens. Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale are step-siblings, what with his dad marrying her mom, but nobody ever mentions that because they've been together since they were like three and have never known anything different, to them they might as well be blood related. And then there's me, Isabella Swan, with no siblings but my friends who've basically adopted me on as part of the family. We are within 2 years of each other, with Emmett as the oldest at 25, Rosalie and Jasper are 24, Alice and Edward, they're twins, and I are all 23. I believe Esme wanted to document every aspect of our lives. The first picture I notice is of Alice, Edward and I on our first day of kindergarten, we were so excited. The next is of the boys on their little league baseball team, with Carlisle as their coach. Then there's the one of all of us outside riding bikes in the summer, followed by a picture of us all trying to cram into Emmett's first car. As we continue down the hall, I feel overwhelmed by emotion. Every aspect of my past contains Edward. I stopped at the collage by Alice's door. It has pictures of Junior/Senior Prom with all of us dressed up in front of the limo and pictures from graduation we're all smiling. I feel a single tear fall down my cheek, my life has revolved around these people and I feel like it's crashing down around me. I wipe my eyes, put a smile on my face and walk into Alice's room to be beautified.

**7:00pm**

"Alice, I give you kudos, this dress looks amazing," I yell to Alice as I spin around in front of the mirror. "Thank you for making me look beautiful." Alice had me in a jade green knee length dress; that was fitted at the top with a gold ribbon tied at the waist into a bow and the bottom looked tucked under to give it that poufy effect. She had paired it with a gold ¾ length cardigan and gold heels. Rose had done my hair, curling it and pulling it into side ponytail with curls falling down. I felt very pretty.

Alice stepped out of the bathroom wearing a turquoise and black striped dress, with her spiky hair fixed to perfection. "well, if my brother doesn't kick himself for not fighting harder to get you back then he's a dumbass."

"I agree, you look totally hot Bell!" Rose exclaimed from the closet, she was wearing a red sweater dress with a black belt, she was searching through the clothes, trying to find the perfect heels to wear with the dress, when Alice sees her.

"Rose those in the corner will go perfect with your outfit. Bella, I know I've said this before, but maybe you should hear Edward out, maybe there's more to the story."

"You mean, more than me catching him making out with that slut of a nurse Tanya on New Year's Eve? Not even a week after proposing marriage to me?" I could feel myself getting hotter by the second.

"Alright, maybe you're not ready to talk yet, but just promise me, that you'll hear him out soon? You guys look so miserable without each other."

"Alright Alice, leave her alone," Rose butted in, "Bella take your time, I know it's hard. We are here if you need to talk."

"Sorry for sounding pushy, I just love you so much and it hurts to see you hurting like this Bella" Alice apologized.

"Love you too Pixie, that's why I'm here remember? Now, let's go get me some alcohol so I can make it through this evening!" I giggle, causing Rose and Alice to laugh as well, but inside I'm screaming for help.

* * *

Okay, this is my first fan-fic, I hope I did okay. I've had this story bouncing around in my head and I figured I should write it down. Thanks for reading! Please Let me know what you think! K, thanks, bye! :)

AcEcHiCa


	2. Chapter 2

**A Year of New Beginnings**

All things Twilight belong to the awesome S. Meyer, I'm just borrowing her lovely characters for my own delusions.

***Holy cow, ya'll are AWESOME!

I was so excited to see my Blackberry with all sorts of alerts!

Thanks so much for reviewing! It made me super excited!

Hope I can live up to your expectations!***

Chapter Two

Bella POV

7:15pm

Alice and Rose each put an arm through one of mine and dragged me to the top of the stairs, before they could pull me downstairs I stopped. "Ladies, can I have a minute? I just… just need… need to prepare myself," I asked, staring down at the stairs.

Rose pulled me in for a hug, "of course you can take a minute, I know we are asking a lot from you by being here tonight." Letting me go, she smirked "but, I really have to pee, so I'm gonna go down now."

Rose always knows how to make me smile even in a tense situation, but I guess being married to Emmett for two years rubs off on ya. I watch her run down the steps, wondering how she manages to go so fast wearing heels and still be graceful.

I turn to Alice, "Ali, I'm not backing out. Promise"

"I know Bells, but if I don't see you in fifteen minutes, I'm sending Emmett to drag you downstairs, do you understand me?" she asks trying to keep a straight face, but at the very end she grins and kisses me on the cheek before following Rose down the stairs.

I stare at the stairs that my two best friends just descended. Am I ready for this? This will be the first time since New Year's Eve that I will have faced Edward. The first time I've seen him since I saw his face attached to that loon of a nurse Tanya. My fiancé! Holy hell, how am I gonna get through this night pretending to be happy and in love. I mean, yea, I love Edward but he hurt me.

"What the heck, I just need to man up and get this over with." I gave myself a little pep talk before taking that first step. I might have taken the steps a little more slowly than normal, could be because I was trying to be extra careful walking in these death trap contraptions that Alice calls shoes or because I was procrastinating the inevitable. Not sure which one was overwhelming me more at the moment.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stopped and turned towards the open family room to the left, searching for Edward. As I scanned the room, someone came up from behind me and pulled me in for a hug, causing me to jump in reaction.

"Chill Bells, I was just trying to surprise you." I turned around to face the person who scared me. "Surprise!" Jake said sarcastically.

"Jake! Hey! I didn't know that you guys were back from Hawaii? Where's Leah? How's Rachel and the family? Did you guys have fun?"

"Whoa there chica" Jake interrupted "I can only answer one question at a time. And don't think I don't have a few of my own for you." I just smile up at him, nodding for him to continue. "Hawaii was awesome, sure beats the cold mess here, especially this time of year. Rachel is doing awesome, hubby and kids were really fun, it was definitely a new experience having Christmas with them. Leah is…" Jake starts looking around for her. "Leah is…"

"Leah is right here." Leah smiled coming up from behind Jake. She steps around Jake to give me a hug. "Hey Bella." Letting me go, she grabs my left hand, "so let me see this awesome ring you called about," she looks down, "um, where's the ring?"

Crap! I forgot about that minor detail. The night I left, I left the ring on Edward's dresser. I didn't want the constant reminder. Suddenly, Alice appears at my side. "Bella, I got your ring all cleaned up for you, I think I got all that gunk I spilt on it off."

I stare at Alice as she places the ring on my finger, trying to figure out how to respond. "um, thanks Al" looking down at the ring on my finger it's beauty astounds me. It's an antique ring from the 1920's. The carat and a half diamond is set in a square setting and embellished with triangle cut emeralds and eight round diamonds making it look almost like a blossoming rose. "It looks beautiful."

"Not a problem, I was trying to find you so I could return it to its rightful place." She replied with a knowing look. Sometimes that little chic really pisses me off.

"Holy Shit, Cullen's gotta beat me at everything doesn't he?" Jake questioned. I look up at him and Leah questioningly. "This ring is perfect for you, it's not your generic ring that you can go buy at any store it's one of a kind. It is special, just like you."

"It's scary when you say I'm special, I'm not sure which meaning you are implying. Normally, you are calling me special like I'm retarded or something."

"No ya re-re, that's not the type of special I meant."

Leah interrupted Jake, "What stupid here is trying to say is that Edward found a ring that was truly unique, just look you."

"Awww, thanks Le" I smile.

"Okay, that's enough emotional stuff for me," Leah announces, "let's go mingle and see if we can find our parents. You know how much they love soiree's like this."

I laugh because I know how sarcastic Leah is being, my dad and Sue have been together for a few years now. My mom left when I was twelve, she pops up every now and then, but she isn't very dependable. Sue's husband, Harry, had been a part of the infamous trio known as my dad, Harry, and Jake's dad Billy. Harry died about five years ago, and after a while it just seemed like Sue and my dad fell into routine. Now they live together in Charlie's house. My dad and Sue aren't really big on large gatherings of people who aren't in our family, but both of them love the Cullens, but then again there aren't many people in this small town who don't love them.

Not long after we reach my dad and Sue, I hear Emmett's loud voice over some sort of microphone hook up. I look over at him to see that he and Alice are trying to get everyone's attention to announce the arrival of the celebrated couple. "Thank you for all coming out tonight to this celebration for my parents thirtieth anniversary. On behalf of my family I would like to tell you how very honored we are by your presence. I now introduce my mamma and papa."

Over to the side I see Rose throws her head into her hands, "oh dear lord, who's idea was it to give him the mic?" she asked embarrassed.

Alice quickly grabs the microphone from Em, "As my brother was saying, please help us in congratulating Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen." On that cue, Esme and Carlisle enter the room with everyone clapping at their arrival. Esme looks even more radiant than normal in her floor length gold gown that is slightly off the shoulder and clings to her before flaring out. At first glance, you would not think that she was the mother of three grown children. Carlisle was his ever handsome self in a classic black tuxedo, I guess Alice got to them too.

Somehow Emmett got a hold of the microphone again and announced, "now that the guests of honor have arrived, let's get our party on!"

8:30pm

Thankfully, I've managed to be at this party for over an hour without an appearance from the heartbreaker. No one can tell that I'm lying about the whole situation because I don't stay with any person for longer than a few minutes. I have figured out that constant mingling is the key to making it through this night, mingling requires no in depth conversations, thus helping me avoid uncomfortable subjects.

I'm standing at the bar that was set up in the dining room, waiting for the bartender, Jared, to finish making my drink, when I finally see him. As angry as I am with him, my heart still flutters at the sight of Edward. I stare at him from across the room as he talks to Dr. Elezar Denali, probably about boring medical jargon. As if he can feel me staring at him, Edward turns and catches me staring. I quickly turn back to the bar and down my fresh drink. "Jared, can I get another lemon drop? Like as quickly as possible?"

"Sure thing pretty lady."

I can feel his presence behind me as I pick up my next drink. I start to chug it when Edward pulls the glass away. "You know that alcohol isn't going to make either one of us disappear."

"No, but I can hope right?"

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. What is it going to take for you to understand that?"

"Hmmm… not sure if I believe that. Did you bring your girlfriend with you? Nevermind, I don't want to talk to you about this right now. There's too many people around. Do you care to explain why your parents still think that we're engaged?" I whispered angrily at him.

"Thought you just said you didn't wanna talk about this right now?"

"Right. Alrighty, well let's see how long we can avoid each other for the rest of the night." I start to walk off but he grabs me by the elbow, causing me to stumble and lose my balance, but he catches me before I can fall on my face. After stumbling around, I feel suddenly queasy and take off towards the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I know he followed me to the bathroom, he closes the door behind us as I'm kneeling on the floor puking into the toilet. My heart starts to melt a little with him being all gentleman like, with him holding my hair so it won't get messed up and running the sink water so people won't hear me getting sick. When I'm done, I sit back and rest my head against the wall and stare up at him. He hands me a towel from the cabinet.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy, guess I shouldn't have downed those drinks so fast."

Looking me dead in the eye, Edward tells me "I didn't bring a date, my date is here already, whether she likes it or not." He holds out his hand to help me off the floor and I take it. "I meant what I said earlier, I love you Bella, every thing else is just a big misunderstanding." He steps forward to wrap his arms around me and I swear I started to feel my resolve wavering.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, startling us out of our little moment. "Hello, whoever's in here, there are other people who have to pee" Alice hollers. Edward growls in annoyance at his sister. As I step back from him, I mentally put my wall back up that seems to crumble in his presence.

"Bella, please hear me out, I have proof that it wasn't what it appeared to be. Please, don't throw us away until you have all the facts."

I stare at his face, checking it for any sign of deception, but there is none; he looks hurt and disheveled, like this separation is hurting him too. "Fine, I will listen to your story, but not right now. Let's go back out into the party and act like the happy couple, later I will listen to what you have to say."

"Agreed." Edward then opens the door, revealing a surprised Alice.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to burst holding it in so long. Move out the way." She pushes Edward out of the doorway to the bathroom and then turns back to us, "you two didn't defile the bathroom did you? 'Cause that would be really gross. You know what, nevermind," she waves her hand in front of her face and turns into the bathroom, "I really have to pee."

"My sister is very strange." Edward commented.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from inside the bathroom.

I follow Edward back out into the party, where we proceed to mingle with the other partygoers. Edward kept doing little things, like getting me ginger ale to calm my stomach, or guiding me through the crowd with his hand on the small of my back and my heart was screaming at my mind to take him back, no questions asked.

9:20pm

Esme and Carlisle decided that before they left to go on their anniversary trip to Italy that they wanted family pictures taken. First they did just themselves, then one of them and their children, now they were taking pictures of each happy couple before taking one big family picture. When it was Edward and mine's turn, the photographer mentioned we should take some romantic shots after hearing that we were newly engaged. I was okay at first, I could handle the light touches or the half hugs, because I could still detach myself from the situation, but when he asked Edward to kiss me, I froze. The first one, Edward lightly kissed me on the check and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. I think Edward felt it too, because he was staring at me with such intensity that I felt myself blush. Next thing I know, Edward's mouth is on mine and I can't help my body from responding. It's like we were meant to fit together like a puzzle. Every inch of my body screamed out for him. If he had decided to take me right there in front of everybody, I don't think that I would have had the willpower to stop. Stupid betraying body, you're messing up my mental shield. He slows his kisses as he hears Em, Jazz and Jake hooting and hollering in the background. He leans his forehead against mine "shit Bella, I don't think I've ever had a kiss that intense in my life." I just look down and blush at the compliment. Finally noticing that the photographer is still taking pictures, we pull apart.

Esme and Carlisle come back with the rest of the family to take the group photo. The photographer places Esme and Carlisle in the middle, with Jasper and Alice to their right and Edward and I to their left and Emmett and Rose behind them. It actually seemed like a pretty good picture. I actually smiled, which is something that I hadn't done in weeks.

I think that I will give him an opportunity to explain. What's the worst that can happen? Maybe after we clean up this party, we might be able to clean up our mess.

* * *

Again, thank you to all who reviewed! I was blown away!

Happy Birthday to me! :)

K. Thanks. Bye!

AcEcHiCa


	3. Chapter 3

**A Year of New Beginnings**

The brilliant mind of S. Meyer owns all things Twilight related.

*** Ya'll make me super happy every time I think about the reviews and alerts I've received so far in this story.

So excited about my first story!

Thanks for all your help! Love ya! ***

**Chapter 3**

Bella POV

**10:00pm**

Alice made the announcement that Esme and Carlisle would be leaving for their trip and for all of us to bundle up and head outside. Everyone donned their coats, scarves and gloves and crowded outside on the porch and overflowing down towards the driveway. Snow was lightly falling and covering the grassy areas, but not covering the road yet. As Carlisle helped Esme down the front porch steps, Jacob pulled up in a Midnight Blue 1939 Bugatti T-57C.

"Jake…how… what… it's…" Carlisle stumbles over his own words trying to figure out what to say. He looks up at his kids, trying to figure out why there was this beautiful piece of machinery in his driveway. Finally he finds Alice with his eyes and when he finds his voice he questions, "you guys rented us a Bugatti to travel to the airport in? How much did that cost?" He turns back to the car and stares, "it's so pretty."

"Wow, I've never seen this side of dad before, he's always so calm and collective, holy crap, dad has finally lost it, and over a car no less." Emmett joked until Rose elbowed him in the side.

"Here you go Dr. C," Jake walks over to him and places the key in Carlisle's hand. "Be careful with her."

"Whoa… um, Esme, darling, can I touch the car?" Carlisle begged, the whole crowd laughed.

"Yes Carlisle, you can touch your car, but I hope you intend on driving it as well, or else it'd be a waste of my money and Jake's time having restored it for you."

"My car? Did you just say you bought me this car?" Carlisle asks while trailing his hand along the frame of the vehicle.

"Happy Anniversary darling, you always put the needs of me and our family first, so I wanted to put you first this time." Carlisle runs over to his wife, who is still standing on the stairs of the porch, picks her up and kisses her while spinning around, receiving a collective "awww" from everyone gathered around. After setting Esme back on the ground, Carlisle notices the snow. "Esme get in, lets take it for a drive before we leave." Carlisle opens Esme's door and waits for her to seat herself before proceeding to his side of the car. The engine comes to life with a roar, and the crowd backed up towards the house to give the happy couple room to drive. Carlisle makes a quick drive around the circular driveway before entering the garage.

Waiting for the Cullen parents to return I stare up at the stars, wishing for a love like they have. I mean they still act like lovebirds after thirty years. Will I have that one day? A voice comes from behind me, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"No, I sell them for a dollar, they're gonna be worth something one day."

"It's cheesy stealing lines from a song you know." Edward walks around in front of me and places his hands on either side of my face, making me look at him, making sure he knows he has my full attention, "they are already priceless to me." He drops his hands from my face and grabs my hand in his, looking toward the garage from where his parents are exiting.

When they both emerge from inside the garage, everybody wonders why they aren't diving the car anymore. "Umm, Dad, aren't you gonna drive your new car?" Alice asked the question that everyone is thinking.

"Are you crazy? It's snowing outside! I don't want my baby to get ruined the first day I get her! Esme, let's take the Mercedes. Boys, will you put the bags in the trunk of the Mercedes for me?"

"Sure thing Dad." Edward replied, grabbing the suitcases with the help of Jasper, while Emmett ran inside the garage to retrieve the car for his parents.

When everything is settled, Esme and Carlisle say their goodbyes and climb into their everyday car in hopes of making it to the airport in time for their flight. As they drive away, some of the older guests decide that it was time to leave as well since they were already in their coats and the snow had started to come down a little bit heavier. The younger crowd returns inside, used to the snow lightly piling up.

**10:50pm**

"Who's brilliant idea was it to get a sound system?" I question Rose as we watch Emmett and Jacob sing on their makeshift stage another verse of "Me and My Gang" by Rascal Flatts. This has to be at least their third song tonight.

"Do I really need to answer that? I think he had this planned out from the moment he rented it."

"At least he's not so drunk that he's strip dancing again like he did at his Graduation party."

"You'd think that after graduating from the police academy you'd have a more respective party, but that's just not Emmett." Rose smiled. "He knows how to be mature when the situation calls for it. You know that he wants to be a daddy?"

"Wow, ya'll are trying for kids? That's awesome! Good luck! Don't have too much fun trying." I giggle and elbow Rose gently.

She giggles too, "We won't , besides I'm…"

"What are we not doing?" Jasper asks, coming to sit on the arm of the couch we are sitting on.

"We are not letting Jake and Em live this moment down, where's your phone at Jazzy? We gotta catch this on video." Alice shrieked coming to sit beside me on the couch.

Edward walks into the room as Jazz starts to film the boys singing act. "Hold up man, if we're gonna use this against them, lets make it good." Edward walks over to the sound system and changes the song to "Bye, Bye, Bye" by *Nsync. "I bet Emmett still remembers all the dance moves, he used to have this video memorized back in high school."

"Are you serious?" Leah asks, coming to sit with us to get a better view of the show.

Rose stands up for Emmett, "in his defense, Alice, Bella and myself were obsessed with them and he was just trying to show his support."

"Rose, that doesn't explain why he learned all the steps to the song, I think there's some underlying issues here." Jasper teased his sister. Her response was throwing a pillow at his head.

Most of the people that were still left at the party came to stand around and watch the show; we give the boys a standing ovation when they finish the song. Jake and Emmett take a bow before coming to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"Shorty, when are all these people supposed to be leaving? What time did your invitations say?" Edward questions.

"First off, I'm not short, you're just abnormally tall." Everyone laughs at Alice's response. "Secondly, the invites said until 11 o'clock and thirdly, I'm disowning you for joking on me."

Edward rebuttals, "First off, you can't disown your twin, secondly, I'm not abnormally tall and thirdly, it's now 11:10pm and I'm getting tired."

"That just means your getting old little brother," Emmett states.

"I'm not going to even comment on how wrong that comment is man," Jasper laughs.

Standing up, I voice my opinion. "Let's just get these people out of here, I'm tired too and knowing Alice, we won't be able to sleep until after we clean, so let's get moving."

"Why do all the comments imply I'm some sort of party dictator?" Alice sheepishly asks.

"Darling, you know it's true." Jasper kisses Alice's forehead before helping her up from her seat.

There were only a handful of people left and we walked them out to their cars. The cold air seemed to wake Emmett up from his buzz, because he went into police mood when he noticed all the snow on the ground. He hollers out to the leaving crowd, "be extra careful going through the turns on the driveway, there could be black ice" and as if Mother Nature wanted to help him prove his point, he slipped on some slush on the sidewalk. We watched our friends carefully leave the front of the house. I took note that there was already a good 6 to 8 inches on the ground. I started to shiver, when a pair of warm arms encircled about me. I leaned into him and felt at home. My heart and my mind were at a war over what to do, but I wouldn't leave his warm embrace for anything at this moment.

When the last car was out of view, our little group returned inside to clean the disaster waiting for us.

**Midnight**

The guys were disassembling all the toys in the living room, while us girls were finishing up the few dishes that we had used. Thankfully, most people had enough consideration to throw their trash away. So there wasn't as much cleaning to do in that department.

I finished putting the last of the wine glasses away in their cabinet and made my way over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen to sit down with Leah and Rosalie who had already finished their Alice ordained jobs.

"I'm super thirsty." Alice announced as she came to join us at the bar.

"Me too." Rose and I simultaneously said.

Alice went to get some leftover cups and I went to the refrigerator to retrieve some orange juice for our group. I started pouring juice for each us when Rose started talking.

"So…umm… did you guys get your monthly friend already? I know that we are all within a few days of each other and we have been are whole lives… so… umm… just wondering…

Leah unphased by Rosalie's implications was the only one to respond. "Yes, unfortunately it ruined the last week of my vacation in Hawaii! So wasn't cool."

"Rose are you trying to tell us that you think you're pregnant?" Alice whisper shouted.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm late by like 2 weeks, but that happens sometimes right?"

Alice stares at her like she has two heads, "have you bought a test yet?"

"I mentioned something to Emmett this morning, I think he bought every test in the store. I just don't wanna get my hopes up. We want a child and I don't want to be disappointed if I'm not pregnant."

Alice came and wrapped her arms around Rose, kissing the side of her head. "We'll be here for you, no matter what the results are. Positive or negative, we'll ne right behind you."

I felt tears start to slowly fall down my face, I kept trying to do the math in my head, I always start about 3 days before Rose. Always, I mean, hell we all got our period in the same year, and it's always been the same pattern, me, Rose, Alice, Leah, with each of us starting 2 to 3 days after the other. I guess with all the drama going on in my life I hadn't noticed that Aunt Flow hadn't visited this month. I tried to inconspicuously wipe my eyes. I guess I wasn't that smooth about it because Leah caught on.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

I look over at my friends and realization hits Rosalie first, "Bella, you've been under a lot of stress, maybe that's why it hasn't come yet. I mean look at all that's happened in the last month." Rose tried to comfort me, but something inside me clicked at the information, like I had been missing a piece of puzzle. I was pregnant.

"Oh shit…" we all turn our attention to Alice. She looks like she's trying to work out a math problem in her head.

Leah is the first to speak while Alice is staring off into space. "Shit is right, all three of you are pregnant at the same time. Esme is going to go crazy. There is going to be three new little Cullen's running around this big house."

Alice's face lit up at the thought, granted it wasn't perfect timing with her and Jasper having only been married for about six months, but hey, she saw this as a blessing. "Technically, mine is a Whitlock." Alice smiled.

I finally found my voice enough to whisper, " Can we keep this our little secret for now? At least until we all decide on an acceptable time to tell the guys? Please?"

"Of course we can, Bells, besides, we need to take the tests first before we go getting anyone's hopes up." Rose spoke up. " So how about tomorrow morning after breakfast, we meet in my room and we will all take tests?"

"We know I'm not pregnant, why do I need to take one?" Leash looks at us warily.

In the most duh like voice Alice replies, "because we need a control test to make sure the ones were using are broken."

"Whatever," Leah moans.

Alice pulled us all in for a group hug, her giddiness rubbing off on all of us. When the boys finally descend upon us, we are all super sleepy, but giggling at everything.

Emmett and Rosalie soon disappear to his old room.

"Jake, Leah you two can use the downstairs guest room," Alice instructed. "That's where you put their stuff earlier right Jazz?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper answered.

Alice turns towards me, "I will leave the decision up to you two, just play nice Bells," she warned before letting Jasper pull her upstairs to her old room.

It's just Edward and I standing in the kitchen now. "It's your room, you should get to sleep in it." I debate with Edward, but I know he's too much of a gentleman to allow it.

"Isabella Swan, you know me better than that. I'll get my stuff from in there and sleep downstairs on the couch."

"That's stupid, it's your room and that couch sucks, I should know all the times I had to lay on it growing up whenever I would hurt myself." Edward cracks a smile at the last statement.

"How about a compromise, I sleep on the floor and you take the bed?"

"Again, that's stupid… hmm…" as I'm trying to come up with a solution, I notice that I'm fiddling with my engagement ring. I start to pull it off, when Edward catches my fingers.

"Please baby, leave it on for me. Give me another chance. Please hear me out."

That melting feeling is in my heart again, I swear, I think that it's trying to overtake my mind. "Alright, but it's too late tonight, tomorrow you have some explaining to do."

We walk upstairs to his old room, I run into the bathroom to change clothes before getting into bed. I stop at the window by the bed, there has to be over a foot of snow on the ground out there. "Wow, the snow is coming down really fast now." I comment as I get under the covers.

"Crazy how wrong the weather man can be," Edward smirked as he made himself a pallet on the floor. " He called for only a light dusting tonight, guess he got more than he bargained for."

Internally I was thinking if her only knew how right he was. Edward was about to get way more than he bargained for. I laid there thinking about the unborn child growing inside of me, even if it hadn't been confirmed yet, it felt right. I love Edward, but would it be enough to forgive him of the wrongs he's committed? Would it be worth it?

"New compromise, why don't we share the bed. I'll stay under the covers and you sleep on top of them, using your blankets from the pallet the cover up with?" I suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yes, so hurry your ass up before I change my mind." I whisper shouted.

Even in this weird situation, it felt right laying next to Edward. Like this is where I'm supposed to be. Wow… what a day.

* * *

A/N: I also do not own *Nsync or The Band Perry, I was just inspired by music today. I can honestly say back in the day, I was a true fan of boy bands. LOL... anyways, ya"ll are awesome!

Thank you so much for reading this! Have a great day! K. Thanks. Bye!

Love,

AcEcHiCa


	4. Chapter 4

**A Year of New Beginnings**

I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Cullen crest keychain!

*** Ya'll have blown me away with all the alerts! It makes me smile, makes my husband think I'm crazy…

For those who are reviewing, thank you very much, I know I'm not always the best reviewer, so I have no complaints about those who don't review.

Thanks for all the inspiration to keep going! Love ya! ***

Chapter 4

Bella POV

**January 22**

**9:30am**

I was awoken by the sound of clattering of dishes coming from downstairs and uncontrollable laughter. Really I just wanted to sleep more, so I tried rolling over in bed and pulling the pillow over my head. The world just wouldn't let me have my way though, because not even two minutes later, a very rambunctious Emmett and Jake came bouncing in my room and jumped on the bed. They were quiet at first trying to tickle me, but there were too many blankets on me for them to succeed.

"Bella fo smella, me my mo shella, BELLA!" Emmett sang loudly.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I grumbled from under my pillow, before it was snatched from my grip. "Shouldn't you two have gigantic hangovers to attend to this morning?" I questioned, "you both drank a whole lot last night."

"Nah, when you're our size it takes a lot more than what we drank last night," they grinned evilly at each other, "we should know."

"Whatever, go away," I replied pulling the covers up over my head.

Sensing that they needed to take this a step further, Emmett and Jake proceeded to jump on the bed. "Seriously, what the hell are you two thinking? I'm laying in here. I swear to God if either of you fall on top of me I will break something very important to you." I shouted from under the covers, trying to curl myself up into a ball to prevent them from jumping on some body part that can break.

"Emmett Cullen, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie shouted from the bedroom door. "Leah, your dog needs to be caged."

The jumping stopped immediately and I pulled the covers down enough to see Rose glaring at the guys.

"Come on babe, she's taken the longest to get up," Emmett tried to argue, "everyone else woke up by the time we got to the singing, but Bella was being difficult, so we had to take a new approach."

"What if one you landed on Bells? Or broke the bed? What would you have done then?"

They looked between themselves, then down at me, "sorry Bells," Jake spoke for them both, looking very apologetic.

"It's cool, I'm up now. Thanks Rose for saving my life." I called out. She just smiled before walking away.

"Well, now that you're up. Come downstairs for breakfast, we guys made something special for all you girls." Emmett grinned. "There's even coffee."

"You know my weaknesses Em, I'll be down there shortly, let me clean up first."

Jake and Emmett left the room, hollering about racing downstairs. I heard Rose groan, "Oh dear Lord, how old are they?" before shouting after them "if you break anything, Esme will kill you!"

I wandered into the adjoining bathroom, to make myself presentable. I brushed my teeth, splashed my face with water and then tried to do something with my hair before deciding to just pull it into a ponytail.

I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen, still in my pj's. The sight before me was very comical. Jasper and Edward were both wearing Esme's aprons over top of their sweats and t-shirts. Edward's apron said "Kiss the Cook" with a pair of bright red lips painted on it and Jasper's was frilly and pink with flowers all over it. I giggled as I made my way over to the coffee pot. "What's so funny?" Jasper questioned.

"Really Jazz, you don't know?" I laughed.

"Shut it, it's Edward's fault, he had to go and lose the stupid bet," he shot back.

"Seriously, it's only 9 something in the morning, how are you guys already betting?" Leah asked disbelieving.

"That's nothing, one month I think they had a bet going on every day, always for something stupid. Sometimes I think they have a serious addiction. Maybe we should look into Gambler's Anonymous for them," Alice answered. "So what was the bet this time?"

I finished making my coffee and went to sit with the girls over at the table. I smiled when I noticed we all were still in our pj's or sweats.

Jasper decided to answer his wife's question. "Well, apparently it snowed its ass off last night. We've gotten about three feet, which for us, is very strange. I mean, by now, the rain has normally melted it away. So Eddie here," he was interrupted as suddenly Jasper got hit in the back of the head with a slice of bacon. He turned to Edward, who jus gave him a smirk. "What the hell man? Why you throwing bacon at me? Trying to get animals to chase me?"

"Eddie? Everyone knows I hate that name, even you Jazzykins. You may continue on with you story." Edward returned to flipping pancakes.

"Jazz throw that piece here!" Jake hollered while he and Emmett came to join us at the table. Jasper tossed the bacon over to Jake. Us girls all made faces of disgust at Jake as he munched on the bacon.

"Anyways, Edward bet Emmett that he couldn't stand out in the snow in his underwear for over two minutes. Well, we all know Emmett, and he stripped down to his boxers and went and stood in the middle of the driveway for 2 minutes and 20 seconds." Rose shook her head before placing it on the table in defeat. "Then, I bet Jacob that he couldn't run to the garage and back in the snow faster than I can, I didn't think how hard it really is to run in the snow."

"I won" Jake chuckled. "So now, Em and I get to torture Ed and Jazz for the rest of the day, hence them cooking breakfast."

I choked on my coffee, "did you just use the word hence correctly Jake?"

"Yes, miss I'm a big shot magazine writer. I did pay partial attention during my college English class. We get to pick our adventures for today. Emmett and I decided that we wanna go play in the snow. How about a snow war? We haven't had one of those since freshman year." He sounded really excited about the plans they had made.

"Probably because it hasn't snowed more than 2 inches here since high school." Edward commented.

"By the way, I'm not some big shot writer, I just write the articles they suggest and get my bestest to take awesome pictures."

"I really do take awesome pictures," Alice praised herself.

Jasper and Edward served up plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes and sliced fruit. We all sat around enjoying our food and making plans for our epic snow war.

**10:30am**

Alice, Rose, Leah and myself were all congregated in Emmett and Rosalie's room. Splattered all over the bed were all the different pregnancy tests that Emmett unknowingly supplied our little group.

"Wow Rose, Emmett wanted you to be extra sure didn't he? There's gotta be about 20 tests here." Leah observed.

"That explains why he forgot the ice yesterday, he was trying to get the heck out of the store after buying all these. If I was the cashier, I probably would've thought that he impregnated an army or something," I laughed trying to calm the butterflies floating around my stomach.

Alice went over to the main door to the bedroom and locked it. "Just in case any of the guys get the brilliant idea to find out what we are up to. I'm sure they will get easily bored with washing dishes. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for them to know about this."

Rose and Leah had categorized the tests into groups by brand. Apparently, he'd bought about 2 boxes of every type, with 2 tests in each box. Rose announced the plan, "well, with the supply Em got us, it looks like we will each be taking 3 tests, because there are 3 different brands. Leah is our control person because she just had her period." She threw bottles of water at each of us. "There is extra water over on the dresser if you need it, but if you drink too much, your results may not be truthful. After taking the tests, place them on your assigned part of the counter. We're going to use the timers on our phones and no peeking at the results until all the timers have gone off. Start chugging."

We all started chugging the water. The only bad part of this plan was that we were all using one bathroom to keep the guys from knowing. Rose and Alice had already taken their tests and right now Leah was in there. I was starting to do the pee-pee dance when Leah finally emerged from the bathroom. After taking the tests, I placed them in my assigned spot beside the tissues and walked out into the bedroom to lay on the bed with the rest of my friends.

**10:40am**

Waiting sucks.

None of us were talking, we were just sitting there waiting for the alarms to go off, each of us silently pondering what the results would mean for our lives.

Finally, the beeping noise resounded from the bathroom. Leah was the only one to jump to her feet, probably because she already knew her answer. She turned off the alarms and stood by the bathroom door. "Do you wanna come in and see the results? Or do you want me to call them out?"

When none of us moved from our spots on the bed, Leah turned back into the bathroom to retrieve the tests. Rosalie grabbed one of my hands and one of Alice's, we created a line of support that we all needed. When Leah returned, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, mine were all negative, which was to be expected. The 3 tests beside the soap dish were all positive."

Alice let out a little squeal.

"The 3 tests beside the toothbrushes were all positive."

Rose let out a breath that I didn't even know she was holding. She looked so happy. Tears started silently flowing down her face, but she wouldn't let go of my hand until we knew all the answers.

"And last but not least, all 3 tests by the tissues were positive. What did I tell ya last night? There's gonna be 3 little Cullen kids running around here soon. Kinda cool that you're all preggers together."

"Sure you don't wanna join Leah? I'm sure Jake would be happy to be involved in the creation of a child." Alice joked.

"Positive, as much fun making a kid would be, dedicating my life to someone else is not quite what I want right now. But one day I will, just not today," she smiled.

Rose pulled all of us in for a big group hug, we were all crying, well all but Leah. When we broke away, Leah asked the one question I had no answer to. "When are you going to tell the guys?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, were kind of on rocky ground right now…" I whispered.

"Nonsense, Bella, you will tell my brother today. You will hear him out and you will watch the stupid video in his phone. Do you understand me? He loves you! He wants to marry you and spend the rest of his life with you! He has a right to know about this child!" Alice's little tangent made me cry even harder. Rosalie pulled me into a hug and I could feel her glaring at Alice.

"No, Rose she's right, I need to hear him out." I sniffled as I pulled away from her shoulder. "What video are you talking about?"

Alice looked at me warily, "I found his phone the other day and I went snooping around to see if I could find out more information about this Tanya situation. What I found will amaze you. Just give it a chance. I'm sorry for yelling." She too pulled me in for a hug.

"No one answered my question, you just gave me more questions… when are you going to tell the guys? Now? Later? When?"

I could see the light bulb go off over Ali's head when she thought of the idea. "Tonight, but I'm gonna need you to play along for a little bit, okay Leah?"

"Sure, sure, but why are you waiting?"

"Because as much trouble as those boys are, they can still be a little overprotective."

"A little? Some guy waved at me the other day at the store and Emmett growled at them to back off!" Rose exclaimed.

"Exactly my point, they are overprotective and if they think we might get hurt, they will prevent us from having any fun and I wanna go play in the snow." Alice explained.

**11:15am**

The guys had found some extra clothes in their closets, so that we all had enough layers to play in the snow without turning into ice cubes. All decked out in boots, coats, gloves and scarves we went outside to prepare for the impending war.

To make the teams fair, we split up Emmett and Jake, why have two beastly sized guys on the same team? That would be completely unfair. To make it even better, we split up all the couples, so that they couldn't defend their mate. I wound up on a team with Emmett, Jasper and Leah. We set up a little fort to prepare as many snowballs as we could. When both teams were ready, Jasper and Edward met in no man's land and shook hands, signaling the beginning. We all ran around blasting each other with snowballs. There was no real winner, just friends having fun. In the end, we were all covered in snow. Of course the guys had to keep competing, so we decided to have a snowman competition. We split up into couples, with each team making their own snowman. An hour later, a snow family appeared. Edward and I had made the traditional snowman, with a carrot nose and big black hat. Rose and Em made a snowwoman, equipped with size D boobs according to Emmett. Jazz and Ali made a snowgirl trying to do ballet and Jake and Leah decided on a snowdog. Jake and Leah won that one because their idea was so original. Emmett protested that because of the realistic appeal of his snowwoman, but everyone ignored him.

**1:30pm**

When we all started freezing we came inside, everyone heading to their respective rooms to change. I had already taken a shower to warm up and put on some fresh clothes. Now, I'm sitting on my bed thinking about what Alice mentioned earlier. I notice Edward's phone sitting on the dresser. I listen to hear him start up the shower. Curiosity getting the best of me, I climb off the bed to grab the phone. Alice mentioned that it was a video, so I go to that screen on his iPhone. The last video was taken on New Year's Eve… hmmm… I hit play.

"_Ben, Ben, whatcha doing man?" The video zooms in on Dr. Ben Chaney, one of Edward's colleagues at work, "nothing right now, really wish I wasn't stuck here with you on New Year's Eve."_

"_I know what ya mean man, that's why I'm making this video, so I can share my night with Bella." He turns the camera towards himself, "Isabella Swan, I love you so much, you made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to marry me. Wish I could be at Alice's New Year's party with you!" In the background you hear barfing noises and the camera turns back to Ben._

"_Bella, please come save me from this man, he's torturing me with all his bubbly loving happy feelings." Ack, he fakingly throws up._

"_Ben, will you video me going around the hospital, it's almost midnight and I want to send this to Bells to start of her new year with her knowing how much I love and miss her."_

"_Sure dude, there isn't anything else going on in this place tonight."_

The video follows them around the hospital, introducing me to all the staff stuck at the hospital when they'd rather be home with their families.

"_The staff all decided to celebrate together by the main nurse's station. It's a couple minutes until midnight, so we're gonna head that way."_

When they reach the lobby, it's just about time for the countdown.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year's! _

_Happy New Year's baby, next year I promise to spend it in your arms… _

His voice was cut off by that cootie filled nurse Tanya trying to stick her tongue down his throat. In the background I see myself walking in through the front doors. I stand there for a second before running back out. But from the angle of the camera I can see the situation from a new light. I see Edward tense up and try to push Tanya off of him without hurting her. When he finally breaks free, he starts flipping out on her, again something I didn't know about previously.

"_What the fuck is that about Tanya? Was there a sign above my head that said kiss me I accept STD's willingly? No, there wasn't. I'm engaged. I love Bella, leave me the hell alone." Tanya stomps off out of camera range._

_Over the intercom I hear them announce that there was an accident and that they are sending the casualties to the hospital._

"_Dude, you're in some deep shit, I think I saw Bells run in when Tanya kissed you. It's on the video."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Just watch the video man."_

_Another doctor hollers out "Cullen, Chaney, suit up. We got people coming in t-minus 2 minutes."_

"_Shit, I'll deal with this later."_

That's where the video ends. I'm sitting on the bed crying at the realization that Edward didn't do anything wrong, that I had been a total bitch to him for nothing. What the hell was my problem? Why didn't he even fight me on this? I heard the water to the shower turn off and I jumped off the bed, placing the phone back on the dresser before running down the stairs.

* * *

Thanks again for everyone who took the time to read this so far!

I get super excited to see my berry light up!

I even have my hubby intrigued by me publishing my story online.

Please Review, it makes my day!

K. Thanks! Love ya! :)

AcEcHiCa


	5. Chapter 5

**A Year of New Beginnings**

I don't own Twilight

*** Thanks for keeping me inspired.

I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts.

Does anyone really read this part?

I know I've been guilty of skipping this and going straight to the story…

Well, I hope you enjoy. ***

**Chapter 5**

Bella POV

**1:55pm**

I ran down the stairs, scared of this newly found information. If Edward didn't do anything wrong, then why hadn't he done anything. He knew where I was, granted I ignored his calls, but still… I was brought out of my thoughts when I ran straight into Emmett who was raiding the cabinets in the kitchen. I felt myself start to stumble and prepared myself for impact with the floor, but was surprised by two strong arms encircling around me.

"Little sis, I know I'm awe inspiring and all, but there's no reason to bow at my feet," Emmett laughed. "Especially when your talents could be used in better services for me, like FOOD!" He grinned at me trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably.

"What? I know you know how to cook your own food there mister. Esme must've taught you something."

"But I don't want spagettio's," he whined.

"Seriously? That's all you know how to make?" I laughed.

"And sandwiches, that counts. Oh, I can grill too!"

"Mom wouldn't let him near the kitchen, said that it meant to much to her for him to burn the place down." Edward answered for Emmett as he joined us in the kitchen, followed by the rest of our group.

"You start one little fire trying to make grilled cheese and they ban you permanently from the kitchen!" Emmett defended himself. Then grumbled to himself, "I'm the awesomest grilling fool there is in the world."

Rosalie patted him on the arm showing her support, "I know baby. I know."

Alice passed by us heading toward the fridge, "I stocked up on some stuff just in case we got stuck here, I had a feeling we might need some supplies. Who wants to help make pizza?"

Of course, pizzas led to another competition over whose would taste the best. We wound up with 4 pizzas when all was said and done. There was one for us girls, and the guys had claimed the other three for their contest.

"Ali?" Emmett called as he placed one of the pizzas in the oven.

"Yes"

"How much do you love me?"

"Yes Emmett, I bought marshmallows." She replied rolling her eyes. "I figured we could roast them tonight."

He ran over to his little sister, squishing her into a big bear hug. "You are the best little squirt ever! "Sometimes I wish there were two of you, like twins or something. Then I'd always be taken care of."

"Hey! What about me?" was heard from both Rosalie and Edward.

"Rosie, you have more important uses for me." Emmett implied, which was followed by a chorus of "eww" from the rest of our group.

Alice looked at Em like he was retarded, "you do know I have a twin right?"

"Yea, I think mom mentioned something about that when she brought you guys home, but he's totally not as cool as you."

"I love you too bro!" Edward hollered before throwing his napkin at his brother.

"There's so much hostility in here," Jasper jokingly complained, going to peek at the pizza through the window of the oven. "Ed man, what's with the violence? You've been throwing stuff at people all day. First it's bacon, then snowballs, now trash? Do you have some unresolved issues going on?"

Even though the comment was aimed at Edward, I still felt myself blush, knowing that I was an unresolved issue. I glanced up at him and caught his eyes. I gave him a faint smile. Edward looked over to Jasper to reply, "no, just wish people wouldn't pretend I don't exist. Seriously, I've been Ali's twin my whole life."

I looked back down at the counter when he mentioned not existing, I knew that the comment was meant for me even if it had been directed at Emmett. Uneasiness filled me and it took a great deal of effort to not run from the room. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell. I moved out of the guys way, letting them retrieve the pizza we'd be eating for lunch. I think all of our stomachs growled at the enticing smell of pizza. I had never been this hungry before? Wow, can our appetites change so quickly? Pregnancy hormones are crazy!

**3:00p**

"Holy crap! Wake up Bells! Seriously, you aren't allowed to let me watch a chic flick by myself. Come on, I have a reputation to uphold here. What are the guys gonna think?" Leah was gently shaking me awake, apparently I had fallen asleep during the movie that us girl had been watching. As I slowly woke up I realized that I had fallen asleep on Leah's shoulder.

"Sorry Le, I didn't realize I was even tired."

"It's cool, it must be a preggers thing because Rapunzel and Tnkerbell are asleep too."

I look up at Leah like she's grown two heads, "okay, seriously, what's up with the cartoon princess names?"

"I dunno, I guess the girl gene finally kicked in." Leah shrugged causing me to slump off her shoulders.

From the other couch I heard Alice exclaim "hallelujah, I thought I'd never see the day when Leah Clearwater called herself a girl."

"Whatever Alice, just cause I spend most of my time with guys doesn't make me too manly."

"No, but…"

Leah interrupted Alice, "and how many times have I let you play dress up with me?" Casting an all knowing smirk at Alice. "That's what I thought."

"Whatever," Alice huffed.

We all sat and watched our movie, waiting for the boys to come in from their "once in a lifetime" snow adventure.

**4:15pm**

"Honey, I'm home." Jacob shouted as the guys entered the house.

Rosalie still laying on the couch shouts "go away, it was quiet until you all came back."

"Feisty, just the way I like it." Emmett teased as he came over to where Rose was lying down.

"Emmett Cullen, if you touch me right now while you're all wet and cold I swear you will regret it." Rose glared at him, trying to relay the importance of her words with her eyes.

"Fine babe, I'll be back down shortly. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"Yea, 'cuz I'm so crazy."

In the foyer I hear Jasper laugh, "I'm proud of you sis, it's takes a lot of courage to admit your shortcomings."

Rosalie made a growling like noise and all of the guys took off up the stairs, laughing the whole way up.

Alice jumped off her couch and started jumping and clapping her hands, "alrighty, is everybody ready to put our plan into action?" She asked, deliberately watching me.

Rose stood and smiled.

Leah just shrugged, "it'll help pass the time."

Alice hadn't taken her eyes off of me, even when she acknowledged the other girls readiness. I stared at her in the eye, before nodding my head in acceptance. Before she could walk away I whispered loud enough for only her to hear "I saw the video."

Surprised, Alice turned back to face me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug that someone of her size should not have been able to do. Putting her forehead against mine, she whispered "everything is gonna work out. Trust me."

"I do trust you, it's me I don't trust."

Giving me one last squeeze, Alice turned back to face or friends and laid out the specifics of how the plan would play out.

**4:40pm**

"Are we ready?" Alice asked quietly right before the guys started to re-enter the room. We were all too nervous to speak, so we each gave a small nod.

Jasper came to sit on the edge of the couch that Alice was sitting on, "so my lady, what have you planned for us tonight?"

Alice smirks at him, "what makes you think I have a plan?"

"Babe, you always have a plan."

"Whatever, so I like to plan, what's the big deal? The whole room quietly laughs while Alice tries to playfully glare at us all. "Anywhoo, the girls and I decided that we wanted to play Apples to Apples, you guys game?"

"Why not? We're stuck here anyways, gotta pass the time someway." Jake answered for the guys.

The guys rearrange the living room, pulling the two couches closer to the coffee table, so that everyone was within a comfortable distance. Jasper, Alice and I sat on one couch, with Edward sitting on the floor at my feet. Rosalie and Leah took the other couch, with Emmett and Jake sitting at opposite ends of the table. Alice quickly went over the rules, even though they all had played before. "Remember, you're trying to find the best match to the game card using the cards in your hands, if you have one of the blank cards, you can use the dry-erase markers to write the answer you think fits best, and the judge always makes the final call, whatever he says, goes. No fighting!"

Of course, Alice had planned this out from the beginning, so after everyone at the table had taken their turn being the judge, and somehow "snakes and reptiles" had won for "most beautiful" when Jake was the judge, she set her plan in motion. It was now her turn to deal and Jasper's turn to judge. She gave herself a blank card and Jasper was given the game card of pregnant.

Everyone laid down their answers like during every other hand, face side down, so that the judge wouldn't know who laid down which card.

Jasper started to slowly turn over the cards, smiling or laughing at the results of this hand. One person had laid down watermelon, another had laid down parents, someone laid down bunnies, others were cards you could tell that they needed to get rid of because the made no sense for this level. It was the last card that caught Jasper's attention, he held it in his hand, slowly looking around the circle at all the girls in his life. "Is this for real? Or are ya'll trying to fuck with us?"

"Depends, what does it say?" Rose questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

Jasper carefully placed the card down on the table, trying to catch the eye of his best friends.

"Holy shit, what does that mean?" Emmett shouted, staring at Rose.

She couldn't get the words out she just simply nodded her head at Emmett, letting the tears that were building in her eyes freely fall. He jerked her up into a tight hug, trying to keep his own tears from falling, kissing her all over her face.

"I think we all know which card won," Jasper laughed, pulling Alice over to him and kissing the side of her head. "So did you plan the babies too?"

"No, it just kinda fell that way, I don't think we would plan on giving my mom a heart attack planning the babies so close like they are now. Are you okay with this Jazz? I know we just.."

Jasper shut up her questions by kissing her fiercely, telling her how okay he was with them creating a life together.

"Seriously? Leah how? I mean… didn't you… I'm confused," Jake pulled himself up into a chair and placed his head in his hands. Leah went over to Jake and placed herself in his lap. She pulled his face up to look at hers, "no babe, I'm not, Alice just wanted me to play along."

He stares up at her, then down at her tummy, placing a hand on it and another around her shoulders. "Would you've been happy if there was a little me growing in you?" She stared into his eyes before nodding her head yes. "Lele, I love you, forever, lets make babies too. Hey, if it doesn't happen right away, we can have fun trying," he joked. They both laughed curling up into each other.

Edward watched his friends enjoying the news before reading what the card actually said, _every girl in this house_. Realization clicked in his mind and he started searching for Bella when he realized that she wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

He took off searching for Bella, looking through all the rooms downstairs before finding her leaning against the kitchen counter, crying. His heart broke seeing her that way, seeing her cry over the person they created. He quietly walked over to Bella and pulled her into his arms. As the crying subsided, she pulled back just a little, but Edward still had his arms wrapped around her, so she couldn't move away too far.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Don't be upset baby. It's gonna be okay."

"Shouldn't you be asking if it's yours or not? I mean, isn't that what exes do?" She bluntly asked, hitting a nerve. Successfully shocking him with this question, I pull away from him to sit on top of the counter.

After regaining his composure, Edward answers, "No, hell no, for one I know you better than that and I know you don't go around sleeping with people. For two, we aren't exes, you are my life, we've had a little bump in the road, but we will get over this." He steps closer to Bella and places his hands on her stomach. "This is our future, together. Isabella Swan, I love you. I know I hurt you, but I love you, and love doesn't run away when the world gets tough, it stands strong." Edward closes the gap between them and takes a hold of Bella's face before gently kissing it.

I can't stop myself from his reaction, I start crying happy tears, giving myself over to the love he's emitting from every ounce of his being. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him in closer to deepen our kiss. When his tongue dances across my lips, I part them to allow him entrance. The needs of my body try to make themselves known and he pulls me closer to him, where I'm barely on the counter anymore. His hands dance around my back and butt, trying to keep me as tight to him as possible. When we pull back, we are both breathless, neither of us wanting to lose contact; we keep our foreheads touching. I look up into his deep green eyes and see the adoration and love that I've been missing these past couple weeks. "I love you too Edward."

It took a few minutes for our breathing to even out and our heartbeats to return to normal. Pulling back, Edward places his hand on either side of me on the counter. Looking up at me he says "we need to talk."

I nod my head in understanding and tell him, "I saw the video."

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnn...

The truth is coming out!

Thank you for reading! Wish I had a special treat for each of you!

Unless you want my husband... lol, thanks again! See ya next time! Love ya!

:) AcEcHiCa


End file.
